Fem YataxSaru Drabble Thingy
by Maya095
Summary: Decided to turn this into a drabble thingy. So yeah.
1. Food Cravings

**Summary:** Misaki and Saru are married and Misaki is pregnant. How will Saru handle her food cravings? Weird little thing I did as a request. Please like it. Fem!MisakixSaruhiko

Fushimi Saruhiko sat in his apartment reading the morning paper on his couch when a female voiced whined into his ear.

"Saru~ I'm having a craving~" Saruhiko internally grimaced at her words. Looking over his shoulder to his wife, Misaki was seen pouting at him, rubbing her swollen tummy. Being 6 months pregnant, she was at the point where she was having some of he weirdest cravings.

Just the other day she had asked him to get her 'mustard fries' which was really just french fries smothered in mustard with relish on top.

And before that, she had asked him for sardines and jelly. She actually _dipped_ the _sardines_ into the _jelly_ and _ate it._ But that's not all.

She has also asked for broccoli smothered in cheese with chopped almonds, 'salsa salad' (which was a regular salad with chicken and salsa on top), fish tacos, and pickles dipped in peanut butter and chocolate.

He was afraid of what she might want him to get her now.

"What is it? I'll get you whatever you want." He smiled when his wife lit up like a fireworks show and clapped her hands together in happiness.

"I want vanilla ice cream with chocolate fudge drizzle and gummy bears." Saruhiko blinked. This was probably the most normal craving she's had since getting pregnant.

"Is that all?" Misaki thought for a moment with her finger to her chin and her eyes on the ceiling.

"Ah!" She said with a victorious grin. "Can you also throw out the coffee or give it away, the smell makes me nauseous." Saruhiko did every thing in his power to not yell in a negative at his pregnant wife. Without his coffee, Saruhiko has the hardest time waking up and staying awake. He could hardly function without it, but seeing her hopeful face made him sigh in defeat.

"Alright. Anything else?" Saruhiko wanted to punch himself for asking. She was thinking again with a cute little pout this time.

"Hm~" Saruhiko watched her patiently, hoping she didn't need anything else. "Nope, that should be it!" She said with a grin. Saruhiko internally cheered when she said that and smiled at her. Getting up from the couch, he made his way to get his car keys and shoes. "Oh Saru." Saruhiko looked over his shoulder to see his wife looking at him calmly.

"Hm?" She gave a shy smile and blushed.

"The baby wants something else too."

Uh oh. That meant a weird craving. She tended to say 'the baby wants' when it was something weird or disgusting.

Saruhiko twitched.

"Name it and I'll get it." Misaki smiled and nodded.

"Mint sauce, chocolate, and a candy cane?" Saruhiko stood there for a moment and then thought this was also pretty normal.

"Alright. I'll be back soon." And so he left on his errand.

* * *

Back at home, Saruhiko stared in disgust when his wife crushed the candy cane in a bowl and poured the mint sauce and chocolate over it. She grabbed a spoon and just began to eat it like that. She smiled at him while swallowing and giggled at his face.

"Oh! Do we have anymore sardines too?"

Saruhiko was done. He couldn't handle it anymore. His wife looked at him questionably when he just sank to the floor and tried not to cry.

"In the fridge." Misaki looked confused but only shrugged and got the sardines. Saruhiko looked up in time to see a sardine on her spoon with her chocolate, mint sauce, candy cane mixture. His wife then stuck the spoon in her mouth and moaned in happiness to which he finally burst into tears.

"WHY ME?!"

**A/N:** Sorry if Saru was a bit OOC in this, but I really thought it was funny and yeah. Hope you liked it. :D


	2. Confessions and Friends

**Confessions and Friends**

For the first time in her life, Yata Misaki had gotten a love letter. She wasn't sure what to do as she blindly walked down the hall with her best friend, Fushimi Saruhiko. He was about to say something to her when Misaki spoke first.

"Hey, Saru?" Saruhiko stopped and waited. "What should I do?" She turned her hazel eyes but to his cobalt blue sending a shiver to run up his spine. He looked away and clicked his tongue.

"Do what you want." He walked away quickly following those words. Misaki ran to catch up and keep pace with him until they reached their class. The letter was promptly hidden in her bag.

* * *

After class Misaki continued to hold the letter and stare at it when Saruhiko reached out and snatched it away.

"Wah?! Saru! Give it back!" The girl chased the boy to the stairwell where he was cornered. Misaki then jumped for the letter only for her 'friend' to hold it up higher."Misaki~. You're obviously not going to do anything about it." Misaki slammed her heel into his foot causing him to yelp and drop and the letter. She snatched it up and shoved it back into her bag.

"Shut up, Saru! I was going to fucking meet him at lunch!" The boy froze for a moment unsure of how he felt before doing the only thing he knew how to do. He teased.

"Are you sure, Mi~sa~ki~?" Saruhiko smirked as she glared. "What if he changes his mind once he sees your flat chest?" She snapped then. Throwing a hard punch into his stomach she sent the taller teen stumbling back a few steps.

"I hope you fucking die you stupid monkey!" And with that she ran away extremely upset.

* * *

Come lunch time Saruhiko immediately followed Misaki though she continued to yell at him to leave her alone. Sitting down at their usual place together, she refused to look at the boy. He felt he should apologize for hurting her feelings, but just couldn't bring himself to speak the words. So keeping silent he got up and walked away leaving Misaki baffled.

* * *

Saruhiko climbed the stairwell up to the roof when he heard a few voices ahead. Choosing to ignore it and continue walking until something peeked his interest and he stood still to listen. It was apparently the boy who had given the letter to Misaki and was now talking to his friends about it.

"Aw come on Takehiko! She's a beast woman!"

"No she's not! I think she's really cute." His friends laughed at him before continuing to bad mouth the chestnut haired girl. Saruhiko was fuming but still refused to make his presence known.

"I bet she's sleeping with Fushimi too!" Another yelled making Saruhiko fall stiff. "They go every where together almost like a married couple! I bet she's his whore!" Raucous laughter followed this statement as Takehiko continued to try to defend his crush. Saruhiko couldn't sit still anymore and ran up the steps grabbing one of the guys who was laughing by the front of his shirt.

"What the hell are you saying about Misaki, you piece of shit?!" The boys became stiff and pale before all but Takehiko and the boy Saruhiko held ran off in fright.

"I didn't say anything! I swear! Please don't hurt me!" Saruhiko ignored him as his grip tightened.

"Don't you ever call Misaki a whore! She's worth more than trash like that! How dare you insult my Misaki!" His Misaki? That sounded nice, he decided he liked the sound of that. "You bad mouth her again and I'll slice you into ribbons." Saruhiko dropped the boy then and watched as he ran away. Takehiko continued to stand there in shock. He turned to the short boy with glasses and smirked evilly. "That goes for you too. Stay away from my Misaki and I won't hurt you." At the taller boys cold words, Takehiko ran off as fast he could.

* * *

Misaki stood by the gates of the front entrance when Saruhiko walked over to her. She looked up at him and gave a weak smile. Saruhiko took a breath and spoke before she could.

"I'm sorry." The girl looked at him with wide eyes.

"What? For what?" Saruhiko looked sideways with a pout.

"For hurting your feelings and teasing you about the letter." Misaki smiled a wide smile then and grabbed his hand, dragging him along with her.

"Don't worry about it. You're my best friend and I know you best. I can't stay mad at you forever." Saruhiko looked down at their joined hands and blushed ever so slightly. Her hands were much more smooth than he thought they would be. "And plus, he never showed up." Saruhiko paused making Misaki stop as well. "Saruhiko?" The said boy only smiled coyly and looked away from her.

"My Misaki~." Misaki looked shocked before yelling.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Saruhiko only chuckled and mumbled a 'nothing' under his breath infuriating the girl further. "I hate you so much Saru!"


End file.
